Cod Can Lop to Insanity
by Saiyakitsune
Summary: Om nom nom. "Stop trying to bite me!" "But you're a chocolate bunny." "Am not!" "Um, guys?" "But you said you were." "No I didn't!" "Guys? We're going to get our asses kicked, remember?" "... Oh yeah." Can a Lopmon, a Candlemon, and a Commandramon make it through this insanity?


**CoD Can Lop to Insanity**

**Chapter 1: I'm Not a Chocolate Bunny!**

Drip, drip, drip…

"Nn…?"

Somewhere in an unknown land, in an unknown desert, near a desolate, dried up, frail tree barely able to support itself, by a rock, a chocolate brown rabbit begin to wake up. Groaning in discomfort, the rabbit sits himself up and rubs his eyes before yawning out loud. His small, black eyes only half open in what he presumes is the morning. Funny, the small mammal had assured himself that he closed that window right before he went to bed. And why is it so bright outside? The forecast on the news said it was going to be a cloudy week.

Drip, drip, drip…

Annoyed by the constant dripping sound, the chocolate-colored rabbit looks upward to find a young, 13-year old girl making dripping sounds with her mouth while wearing a mischievous look in her eyes. The young girl has large, bright blue eyes with a spark in them. Her hair is long and dark violet in color, ending right where her chest is. Yellow pajamas with black lightning bolts all around it cover most of her body save her hands, feet and head. She has white, almost pale skin as her complexion with a bit of freckles on her cheeks. A smile, one filled with mischief and tomfoolery, shines on her face. The rabbit gives an exasperated sigh before speaking.

"What are you doin' in my room, Azalea?" He asks her.

"Your room?" giggles the girl named Azalea, "This isn't your room."

The rabbit blinks at this statement. "Of course this is my room."

"No," Azalea says with her usual cat-like smile. "We're in a desert."

Once again, the rabbit blinks. His face deadpans as he sighs. "I'm telling mom."

"How? We're in a desert, and you," she points at him, "Are a chocolate bunny~" the little girl sings.

"I'm not a chocolate bunny!" the rabbit shouts with anger and embarrassment.

"Are too~"

"Am not!"

"Are too~"

"Am not!"

"See for yourself~" Azalea pulls out a compact from the pockets of her pajamas and opens it, having the mirror point at the brownie bunny so he can see his reflection. At first the rabbit thinks that Azalea had taped a picture of a Lopmon to her compact, but after noticing that the fictional character mimicking all of his motions he begins to wonder if he is seeing things. After all, how could he be a tri-horned rabbit-like dog in a world _where "Digital Monsters"_ are simply a computer game? "Well?"

"Huh?" the rabbit stutters out.

Azalea giggles for a bit before speaking, "The fact that you're a chocolate bunny."

"I'm not a freakin' chocolate bunny!" the Lopmon shouts again in anger and with a small blush that is unnoticeable due to his dark fur. "I'm a Lopmon, I think."

"Lopmon?" Azalea parrots as she head-tilts. "Isn't that one of them Bakugan thingies?"

The Lopmon shudders. "No. It's a Digimon," he answers, "But that's beside the point."

"How come?" Azalea asks as she jumps down and lands next to him, crouching to a sitting position as she hugs her legs.

The Lopmon shakes his head as his eyes gaze upon his surroundings. "The real problem is that we're not home! Where the hel—erm, heck is our room? Where's our house? Where's everything?!"

"Vacation at Jamaica?" The young girl answers.

"And they took the entire house and neighborhood, but not us?" The Lopmon asks, pinching the bridge of his nose in growing frustration.

"Maybe they trust us… um…"

"What?"

"I forgot your name. Ehehe…" Azalea admits with a nervous laugh.

"Seriously?" the dark-brown rabbit asks exasperatedly. "It's!... It's… uh…" _How can I forget my own name?!_ Similar thoughts swim through his head as he racks his brain for his name. "Um… You know what? Just call me Saiya." he told his sister. "That's the only name I can think of right now."

"Say-uh?"

"No, Sigh-ah. Like Sci-fi."

"Ohhh. I get it." Azalea exclaims with a large smile. After a bit of silence, the girl speaks once again. "So I wonder what kind of chocolate you taste like." She wonders out loud.

"I'm not a freakin' chocolate bunny, Azalea!" Saiya screams to the heavens. "Let's see if we can find anyone that we know," he says with an annoyed look.

"Kay~" the, hopefully, younger sister sings as she sits up and stretches her small body. Saiya stands and stretches as well, almost falling over due to not being used to his new, smaller and stubbier body. After scalding his feet on the desert sand, Azalea picks him up and places him on her shoulders. Thankfully she chose to wear black and yellow slippers in her sleep; otherwise neither would be able to traverse without burning themselves. The happy sister hums a tune as she skips merrily around the desert. Saiya uses his large bunny ears to protect his sibling from the scorching sun of the desert while he himself, surprisingly, is not too affected by it. The two seem to walk for an hour, and in that time nothing happens, nor do they see anyone close to them. Even if they had found someone, the person, or _thing_—it's difficult to tell if something is scenery or not in this world—would not respond. Saiya feels like giving up and become food for the vultures until, that is, when Azalea points and shouts at the same.

"I see water!" she cries out in joy. Saiya, on the other hand, rolls his eyes before speaking to his sister.

"It's probably a mirage." he explains. "The sun is playing tricks on you, Azalea."

"Well, that explains the hysterical candle then."

"Wait, wha?" Saiya the Lopmon questions, doing a double take as he sees the oasis as well along with the 'hysterical' candle. "Why is a Candlemon in the middle of an oasis?"

"Dunno." Azalea says, biting one of her brother's ears hard.

"YOW!" he screams in great pain. "What was that for?!" Saiya asks as he rubs his hurt appendage.

"I wanted to see what kind of chocolate you taste like~"

"I'M NOT A CHOCOLATE BUNNY!"


End file.
